


One For The Money

by namaa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Other relationships - Freeform, Will probably be very OOC, based off a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaa/pseuds/namaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash's life has been turned to crap. Rent's due, car payments are overdue, and there is no food in his apartment. Seriously his cats eat better than him. And now it's been six months after losing said job, maybe now he should tell his friends? Somebody's gotta have a job, right?</p><p>(I'm sorry i left this child behind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot has happened to me irl and i had to drop this, im think about rewriting (since ive improved) and starting semi fresh yeee

Wash ran through the list of things he decided to tell his friends/family. While driving in the car he could no longer afford. Wash found himself sighing, it's been a long three months. Yeah, Carolina was definitely kicking his ass. He could hear her deep defining 'you what' in the back of his mind.

He looked at the clock as he parked im front of Carolina's house. He was five minutes late, so that means they all (read: Carolina) would think he was dead.

"I thought you were dead." Carolina stood on the porch, leaning on a column, looking very annoyed.

"It's only five minutes Carolina." Wash met her at the top of the stairs, hands in his pockets, and glancing an inch down at Carolina to meet her eye level.

"Whatever," She raised from her position and flipped her hair to the side. "I made the others wait so you could have some scraps too." She looked Wash with some small disgust lining her features aimed at most of the people inside right now.

As for Church, he found that contemplating how to kill Caboose and where to bury the body, helped him with not killing Caboose and finding where to bury the body.

"Goddammit, Caboose!" Ah, another fine afternoon at the Church household.

When the door closed, every eye turned to Wash and Carolina. Both toeing their shoes off - no shoes dick head I just cleaned in here.

After a beat of silence Church groaned out "Fucking finally."

The constant source of being jobless finally decided to hit Washington into telling everyone in the middle of eating. So, in his style, Wash spoke up.

"So, uh, I have some not-so-great news." He sighed, starting to continue only to be interrupted by South.

"What? Is it terminal?" She placed her head in her hand, looking cocky. North would probably slap her upside the head right about now.

"No," He rolled his eyes at South. "I sorta, maybe lost my job." 

"You what?!" Carolina screeched. Called it.

"Yea, six months ago." Wash half mumbled.

"And you're just telling us now?" It was obvious Carolina was holding back. Church was trying his best not to fucking lose it.

While Wash only looked down, he tried some sort of laugh. "I got, ten minutes tops with that car." 

"Wash," Was all Carolina growled.

Honestly, Wash wished it did have to come to these circumstances. Not that he'd go to Scooby and the gang for job ideas - usually, but even the worst get help. To shorten it, he was fucked no matter what way he went.

"What's that noise?" CT, cup of tea in hand, sipped and looked out the window.

Like clock work everyone moved to the window, save for South and Church, both who couldn't give two shits. And seen the semi-expensive car being repo'd.

And the resident asshole, towing it, giving them the finger.

"Wash, I thought you said ten minutes." Carolina looked at Wash wide eyed.

"So my time's off?" Wash gave his best awkward smile and shrugged.

As everyone basically plopped down on the couch - or migrated to the living room - there was even more silence to follow. With Church to, yet again, break it.

"As much as I love the quiet, I hate this awkward something." He paused making round hand motions. "What about York's job offer?" He leaned the recliner back to look at Carolina who was standing behind him, arms yet again crossed.

She was about to open her mouth when South interrupted.

"Didn't he try to kiss Connie at her wedding." She was still in the dining room - legs crossed and staring hard at a cigarette, but thanks to the opened areas being connected she was heard. 

There was a collective sigh.

"He is a flawed individual." CT took another sip from her tea cup, slightly shaking her head.

"Yeah," Church said through small chuckles. "Nice picking there, Carolina." 

"Shut up." She flicked his nose. 

To which Church rose, held it and said "You bitch."

"And that's my limit for today's family fun." Wash rose, putting his shoes back on. "I have a bus to catch, I'll let you all know when I figure something out. I guess I'll talk to York?"

It didn't occur to any of them about how quiet Caboose was. As Wash walked down the street, he then realized the younger was thinking on something super hard. Oh boy.

•••

Wash made it back to his small one bedroom apartment. It was getting late, the sun was starting to go down, and his cats were very punctual creatures. In the end, Wash barely had the chance to settle down in the laziest looking clothes he had to look through the paper for some work when a knock decided to grace his presents. Repeatedly.

When he opened the door, Caboose stood there happy and proud. As a Caboose should.

"Caboose? What are you doing here?" Wash was honestly confused in the moment.

"Hello, Washington!" He was one second happy the next quizzical. "You should really look through the peeking hole. There could of been someone dangerous there." The taller gave the look of a sad puppy when its owner stop playing with it.

Wash sighed. "Alright, Caboose. I will next time, what'cha need?" He leaned on the door frame arms and and legs crossed.

"Oh yes!" Caboose began to pat his body looking for something. "I brought you a car!" He held out a single keychain with two keys attached.

"Yadidwhatnow?" To say Wash's jaw dropped was an understatement. 

"I seen how sad you where to lose your car. So I brought this one!" He held the keys farther to Wash, who slowly reached out and took them.

"Well, um, thank you Caboose." Then it hit him. "How'd you get here with no license?" 

Caboose gave a laugh Wash never thought possible for him. A condensing ass hat laugh?

"Wash, I'm gonna need a ride back." 

Biting back saying, where is Caboose and what have you done with him - Wash invited the younger into the apartment as he changed out of the most laziest clothes he has to them take him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Wash sat in Caboose's car gathering up the courage, to go talk to York for a job. He considering moving somewhere where people would not know him, he knew too many people and most were his family. Then again he'd probably be homeless.

He shook his head, took a deep breath, gathered his things and got his ass out of the car. 

"David Washington?" A young, dark hair and skin woman questioned from a desk. Her legs crossed and holding a nail file.

"Yes?" Wash almost cringed at his first name, since he hadn't been called David since middle school. He refused to remember the time someone called him Dave. Ugh, it was awful. 

The girl seemed to think long on him, studying his face then looking at papers. "Swear to Christ, I thought you were here to make bail," She paused to stand. "That would've been sad." 

Wash being the social deity that he is, only nodded with a breathless laugh. Which could translate to 'Please explain.'

"Ah, you look confused. It's me Filss. You graduated with my little sister, Shelia." OH. The sisters could pass as twins now that Wash paid attention.

"Oh! Shelia, wow. How's she doing?" 

"Not good, as big as a tank." Filss moved her hands in a shooing motion.

Wash eyes went wide for a second and he nodded. "Yeah, well." 

"Anyway, enough about me and mine - you're here to see York regarding?"

"I heard you guys had some work?" Wash placed his hands in his jacket pockets, gently rocking on his feet.

"Nah."  
"Nah? What'da mean nah?" Wash almost had a stroke.

"Filing job, moved them into storage. Three days work," She put a file into a cabin. "Bout two days work - crap job; spent most of it on your knees." She shrugged, hands looking as if they were pushing up the weight of the world. "You spend that much time in your knees - find something better, right?" 

Wash nodded a sure, he glanced at some files. "But do you have anything?" He rested his hand on the desk. "Just 'til I fond something; freelance - anything?" 

"You could do some skip chasing." Filss placed a finger on her chin. "How comfortable are you with the low lifes?"

Wash scoffed, "I've worked in various public stores for three years." 

"You're good to go." She chuckled. "Tell you what - this guy Garry, ruptured appendix. Disgusting, here are his cases." She handed over a worn out brown file manager. 

"I can look...?"  
"Yeah." Filss settled down working on the computer at 90 miles a minute. Wash wondered if she hacked computers, he killed the thought though. 

"FTA?" Wash raised an eye brow.

"Uh, Failure to appear. Skipped bail. The usual." Filss leaned forward, head in her hand. "Bring 'em in, you get 10% of the bail. Adds up."

"Yeah, I could do this." Wash couldn't see why not, he knows more about fight against people than his family and friends think. He could've been a cop. Huh.

•••

"I donno, Wash. You're dealing with criminals here." York took a bite of his sandwich, talking while eating. Eugh.

"Come on, York. I can either apprehend criminals or become one. That's where I am."   
"That bad?"  
"Eyep." Wash's eyes went wide and lit up as he seen a file's label. "Lavernius Tucker skipped out on bail?" 

York yanked the file away from Wash, exclaiming, "No, no, no! You stay away from that." York wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm in for half a million." 

"You and I both know, I'd give anything to put his ass in jail." 

York started laughing. "Anything? O thought you had nothing? You said nothing." He pointed his finger. "Remember, you just said so..." York shrugged. 

"Figure of speech, York." Wash rolled his eyes and shrugged.

After a long pause, York finally answer. 

"I remain unconvinced." Finishing off his sandwich. 

Wash tilted his head, squinting his eyes with crossed arms.

"Alright, alright, fine. Take some civil cases." York gave back the file manager. "But stay away from Lavernius Tucker," He placed the file on his desk. "You muck it up; I'll lose my business, his mother will lose his house." He leaned back, arms behind his head. "Only bad will come of it."

"I need the money, York."  
"No."  
"You kissed CT at her wedding." 

York nearly choked on his chips.

"I-I was drunk, okay, drunk. And besides she looked like someone else."  
"She was in a big white dress and veil?" Wash raised an eye brow.

York's one eye glare tried to kill Wash. "I gave you a job." He pointed to the door. "Get." 

"You know, I know this very chatty manicurist - who moon lights as a dominatrix. Of all things." Wash stood up. 

"How chatty?" York's face was nothing but worried.

"Deeply." Wash tilted his head up, before looking York in the eyes. "How's Carolina?" 

•••

Wash looked over Tucker's file in the car. He decided to go where he lived,

"Yeah, him being there is like Donut's heterosexuality. Far from likely."

Still, it was worth a shot?


	3. Chapter 3

Shocker! He wasn't.

"It's not like I expected him to be there anyway." Wash walked back to his car. "Follow me to the station, I collect a bag of money-"

"Can I ask something?" Carolina was really the only person to talk to right now.

"Shoot."

"What if his innocent?"  
"Not my problem, Carolina."   
"We're family Wash - take it from me, and let it go." He could see her push an invisible force away.

"Aw shit, Tucker's cousin just pulled- wow did he loose like 70 pounds?" Wash went slightly wide eyed.

"Yeah," Wash heard South's voice as she began to explain. "Lap band, got tired of being Tucker's fat cousin. Now he's known as Tucker's ugly cousin - its so unfair." Wash could hear her chuckle. Wow, bitch?

"I think he looks better, you're not being very nice." Wash felt the need to defend him, not because of him exactly but because it's South.

"Wash, hang up the phone and loom for clues, huh?" Carolina must've grabbed the phone, ready to hang up because South. 

"Yeah..." Wash closed his car door and began walking to the ca- oh shit there he comes. So being logical, Wash turned and practically jogged back to his car.

"Play it cool, Washington. Play it cool." 

But to our daring hero, playing it cool means getting into your car and basically laying down in the two front seats; waiting for the bright yellow car to drive away. 

It wasn't too hard too follow the car, it was pretty flashy.

Master detective Washington, parked his car out of view, got out, and peeked around the corner to see Tucker's cousin took the duffel bag out of the back of his car. He checked some of the contents and closed the bag again to walk up a metal stair case to an old brick building, to make a quick dropped off and walk out.

Oh yeah, Wash found him.

•••

Now, a plan to bring him in. Calm down Wash, now's not the time for a panic attack. 

Sneaking up the same set of stairs seemed like a good start, as Wash entered the building - peeking around corners and hanging tarps to find one L. Tucker.

Wash also noted the place was a temporary hide out. Made sense, not many people would go home after being charged with a crime.

Pressing forward, Wash knew Tucker had to be here. Then suddenly, Wash was pushed up against a free standing wall so fast he didn't have time to blink. Or register the "Hey!" as his hand was pushed between his shoulder blades.

Damn, Tucker was short - but fuck did he know what he was doing.

"What do you want?" Tucker nearly shouted.  
"Tucker!"  
"Huh?"  
"Tucker!" Wash let out an aggravated sigh. With his head turned after say the name twice letting Tucker see who it was. 

He let go of Wash, an expression of shock briefly on his face. After being released, Wash took the opportunity to groan "God!"

"Christ! David Washington, the hell man?!" He all but shouted.  
"Charming, Lavernius." Wash crossed his arms.  
"Says the boy hit me with a car!" He moved his hands, like a car speeding.  
"I'm no good with cars!" Wash unfolded his arms and shook his hands for emphasis.  
"Oh sure, you jumped the goddamned curb. Broke my leg in three different places!" He paused getting slightly closer to Wash's face. "I think about you every time it rains." 

That ran through Wash, as he started to follow after Tucker while he was packing things into that duffel, holding out his finger.

"See, almost charming there. But not quite!"  
"Heard you moved back here after your job went under."  
"Well, I heard you killed a guy."  
"And?"  
"And you're in violation of your bond agreement. I'm going to need you to come with me." Tucker started to laugh.  
"York sent you to take me in?"  
"Yeah, that funny?" Wash crossed his arms again.  
"I do to tell the truth, Wash. I needed a good laugh." Smug as ever. "Haven't had that a lot lately." He started to leave.  
"We could do this the hard way or the easy way, Lavernius." Wash held on each syllable, grabbing Tucker's shoulder.  
"Don't." Tucker held out his hand, voice calm and loud. "You got no guns, no cuffs, and no back up. It was a good laugh Wash, but come on." He pushed the door open, walking into a stair case.

Come on Wash, think! Oh! 

"What about Junior?"  
"What about Junior?" Wash could tell it struck a nerve. No one talks about his kid in any bad way.   
"He'll lose everything - your mother's mortgage too." Both were still running down the stairs. "Are you listening?"

Tucker seemed to've had it.

"You listen to me!" He turned, pointing at Wash. "I'll cut my own throat before I'd let you take me in. Because one, I'm a cop!" Tucker pointed to himself. "You know what happens to cops in jail? Not pretty. And two," two finger in the air now. "You're the last person I'd let collect the money on me - because you're a goddamned lunatic who ran me over! All for not calling after I nailed ya!" Wash started to scoff, but Tucker continued. "Ancient history, Wash - like the pyramids." Tucker turned and walked away.  
"It was an accident!" Wash followed. "I'm bringing you in Tucker." 

He didn't respond. He looked at Wash, who had his keys in his hand, looking at Tucker then rolling his eyes at Wash's expression. Tucker was quick, grabbing his keys and tossing them into the dumpster that was right behind him and jumped in his get away car. 

Enough time for Wash to let out an "Ugh." and watch Tucker start driving away.

"Needed time, sweetheart!" Tucker sped away, not too fast - as Wash grabbed a rock and flung it at the car. Shouting - 

"You're an animal!" Watching the car go 90 down the road.

Wash turned to the dumpster puffing out air, looking sadly at it.

Time to start digging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a chapter 4, it'll be a bit. So please be lenient, homie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is a thing and I'm ready to accept the void please and thank you.

"Yeah, so he's an animal. We all ready knew that."  
"Really not the point, but okay." Wash sat on Filss' desk, covered in filth from the dumpster. He swears he's going to get that jack ass.  
"Can you move up a little? You smell like a dumpster." She was currently leaning back in her office chair, the small electric fan on her neck. "Uh, no offense."

Wash looked ahead out the window pulling his thin jacket sleeves back up, slightly confused after Filss' comment.  
"Really? I don't smell it anymore." He sighed. "Fifty grand, dead or alive." He looked at the slip of paper with Tucker's information and mug shot.

"Yeah, York will lose his shit if he knew you were face to face and came up empty." She heaved a laugh.

Wash knew that. He needed a plan to get the things he needed to catch Tucker. The only way Wash had to do so was, well, illegally. And he figured that wouldn't look too good for someone who was trying to catch the criminals, not become one.

He must of been quite longer than he thought, as Filss startled him.

"All right. Listen. Allison Nevada, likes to be called Tex." She scratched the oddly familiar name and info on scrap paper. Seems they didn't believe in post it notes here. "Call her tomorrow morning."

It was growing darker, today was fruitless. Wash thought to himself, while making a disgruntled face.

"But Tex? What is she, an action figure?"  
Filss only hummed an 'Eh' noise.   
"Alright then, I'm going to take a shower now." He walked to the door and turned slightly. "See you later, Filss."  
"Bye, Washington." She said in a higher pitched voice, which almost caused Wash to stop and double take. She sounded so much like a computer is was unreal, but he went on his way - glad that he didn't partake in his habit if putting his foot in his mouth.

A nice shower and sleep was top priority... Next to cats, they always came first.

•••

Allison Nevada, she's good from what Wash has heard... Well sort of, she knows more about bounty hunting than Wyoming ever thought about. Her name is just so familiar to Wash, he had to've heard it around before - it was something to do with someone... He just couldn't place his finger on it.

The way she looked was interesting. She looked like she could kill you with a look and one finger alone. She had blonde hair in a ponytail sticking out the back of her black hat, which really told Wash he had to know who she was. It was literally pounding in his head trying to remember.

"So, were you in the middle of your tour of duty?" Wash said instead and ate a few fries, then salting them.  
"Suck it up, Washington. If it was me, I'd be on fifty grand. Right. Now." She pointed with her free hand while the other held Tucker's information. "Never liked him anyway; womanizing asshole. How are your fries?"

"Not bad, needs ketchup." He looked at the waitress near the counter. "Can I get some ketchup please?" The woman at the counter nodded. "Thanks." Wash replied.

Wait a minute.

"You know Tucker?"  
"Sadly." Tex added more creamer to her dark coffee.  
"Now I know why your name's familiar! You're with Church."  
Tex looked slightly more discoursed after Wash's comment, seemed she passively ignored it... With small struggle.

"I'll just ignore that." She sipped her coffee. "So I reconned - looked in on - him." Wash hummed his reply for her to continue. 

"The guy he killed was moving heroin."  
Wash's went slightly wide, what the fuck did Tucker get into?  
"But, you knew that - right?" Tex, obviously seen Wash's surprise, smirked.  
"Yeah, yeah." Wash chewed a few more fries, so maybe he didn't know all of it. "Well, have to ask, why aren't you going after Tucker?" He began. "Since you hate him so much?" He finished nulling it over while he munched fries.   
"Diversifying. Private security, none of your business." She fixed her hat.  
"Understood." Wash could feel the different atmosphere around her, it was kinda surprising for someone a near foot shorter than him.

"Wash, you're out of your league. You need to respect that." Allison gave nothing but a blank expression while leaning forward. "A, Tucker's a cop; B, he shot a guy in the head - and we don't know the circumstances." Tex paused to drink some of her coffee, she had it when Wash came in to meet her. Is she drinking cold coffee? Ew.

"Yet," She continued. "We know he was off duty and used a personal weapon. .45 Hydra-shok." She leaned in a little more for effect.

Though the bullet used seemed a bit of an over kill, there had to be something behind that - he thought.

"You know what that is, Washington?" Tex crossed her legs and leaned on her elbow.  
"A bullet, Texas." Wash lend back and crossed his arms - slightly offended. Did he truly look that inexperienced? "Enters like a BB, blows out half the brain in layman's terms." Wash made a fist that then exploded to help his point.

Tex looked honestly shocked for a second, only to shake her head with a smile.

"You got a gun, Wash?" She chuckled.  
"Bad if I say no?" 

And that's how Wash found himself and Tex at the shooting range.

"Bad ass recovery agent here." Tex pointed behind her to Wash, who was busy eye goggling every other part of the store. "Going after Tucker."   
The woman hummed a surprise noise, she bent down to grab the smallest gun right in front of her... Does Tucker really go around THAT much? 

"Smith and Wesson five-shot. Thirty eight special." She placed the small gun on the glass, after flipping it back and forth to show Tex. "Can fit anywhere." She started to play with her hair again, obviously bored - looking Wash up and down, making him super uncomfortable.

"Perfect." Tex replied, though lost in another gun.

Wash looked down at the small gun, small disappointment crossed his face. He won't lie, he doesn't think the thing will work with his hands. But it could just be him thinking to hard on it.

"You can take the gun, Honey." The girl looked at him like there was something wrong with him. Which made Wash go from uncomfortable to 'great now I look like an idiot'.

He made a noise instead of replying, with a nod of his head and he picked up the gun. 

"Alright then, Wash." Tex looked over the gun given to her. "Can you shoot?"  
"Oh, it's been a while." Wash admitted, he kinda wanted her gun right now. It was larger and looked more capable than this tiny thing in his hands.

They started shooting the targets to the point where Wash was surprised by how well his hand knew was he couldn't remember and the small gun packed a punch, Tex had the same look as him.

"Damn, Wash. Not bad." She said with a near smile on her face. "I'll go pay for these."

"Are you sure, Tex? I mean, I can't -" Wash started to say.

"Wash, you don't have a permit... Do you?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, no?" He returned the look, his mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Then shut it. You'll pay me back." Tex sighed as she held her hand out for the gun and Wash looked at her dumbfounded and handed it over.

He kept his hands in his pockets and waited by the door for Texas as she finished the purchase. She sighed as he pocketed the gun.

"Listen, Wash?" He hummed in reply. "I think without me, you'll get yourself killed."

"Wow, thanks." He said annoyed while looking at the slightly shorter woman with a ticked off expression.

"Don't get that tone with me, you're the new one here." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Look, here's my number in case you find yourself in a rut or something." She placed the business card like paper in his hand.

"You have cards?" Wash looked at the card then her with a voiceless laugh.

"Not the point here." She started walking off. "Tell me how it goes Wash."

"Alright." He clutched the card in his hand then pocketed it. He sighed walking to his car, as he settled down his phone rang.

"Hello?" He began.

"Wash? What's this I'm hearing about you and the dominatrix?" Carolina's tone sounded light.

"Did York tell you?" 

"Wash, you do know he realized you don't know a chatty manicurist, right?" Carolina laughed.

"Aw, come on. You of all people should know how much I want to nail Tucker." Wash argued as he placed the keys in the ignition.

Carolina started to snicker, despite herself. Wash started to get redder by the minute as he realized what he just said.

"I-I don't meant 'nail' Tucker! I mean-" His face turned a deep shade of red, as Carolina interrupted.

"Of course you don't," Carolina said in a laughter filled voice. "Now get out there and nail your man, Wash." 

"Right. Bye." He quickly hung up, threw his phone in the passenger seat, and put his face in his hands - sinking lower into the car seat.

Shit.

•••

Okay, if Wash is going to find Tucker. He figured, he has to start with his mom.

He groaned at the thought, not about what she would know, he was thinking why would she even tell him anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I hope to finish this shit sometime in the summer. Until then enjoy a longer wait bc of my laziness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! Rape mentioned!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna re-write this, I say as I don't then post it for the public to see
> 
> So rvb fans how yall been?

Wash knocked on the door, only for it to open quickly and a tiny version of Tucker to look back at him in confusion. 

"Oh, uh, hi." He bent down slightly both hands on his knees and laughed nervously. "Is your grandma around?" 

Junior looked at him and nodded, he ran off and another set of foot steps quickly followed as Junior came back to the door signing quickly and sloppy. From what little signing he knew grandma was at then end and Washington felt immediate regret. 

"David Washington." The older woman leaned on the front door frame with crossed arms, saying his name in a snide way. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering," He replied in the same way. "If you knew where your son was." 

"Why would I tell you, David?" She scoffed. "Even if the pope were to come and force me to, I'd bite my tongue off before I told you anything." 

"I understand that I'm the last person you want to talk to about this - situation." He sighed, avoiding using the actual word for what this situation is around Tucker's kid.

"You understand nothing, David Washington! Wait until you have a child and some fool comes along and breaks his god given leg!" The woman brought up the accident to Wash, something he's heard in the last two days. A new record. "Get off my stoop." 

She said finally, before closing the door in his face, he put his foot between it and the frame.

"Listen, Mrs. Tucker. I'd just want to bring him in so he can hopefully get off scott free." That was a total lie, Wash honestly cared about the money more. He decided this woman didn't need to know that. "So if there IS something you can tell me, let me know." He said his peace and removed his foot.

"Fine, I can see you won't have it any other way. Give me your number." She opened the door, looking everything but happy. 

Nodding, Wash moved for his phone to give her the number - only to have his gun fall out and him quickly grab it mid air.

"Jesus Christ, David, a gun!" The woman moved back, and the boy - the quite on looker - dashed away. "What would your mother think?!"

Wash didn't really give a damn about his mother, he cared more about how scared Tucker's kid was. He was awkward with kids, but he wanted them to at least not hate him.

"Well, I-" He began as the door was slammed into his face, before he could react. 

'Fucking beautiful, Washington.' He scolded himself. Holding his head down and walking off the porch.

•••

Wash realized there was another person to go to -

"Hey, North." He said as he picked up the phone.

God, he wishes he didn't have to.

"Could you tell me where-" Wash began to ask the assistant in the front.  
"Ah, Mr. Washington? Mr. North will see you in his office." The girl, no older than 25, smiled.  
"Oh, thanks." He walked off, then proceeded to walk back to the girl with a light chuckle. "Where is that exactly?" His voice slightly pitched.

She told him the room number, and looked at him like he the dumbest man to ever live. Great.

He awkwardly sipped his drink, walking into the office.

"Nice office," Wash smirked looking around from the door. "You seem to be moving up."

Wash walked in; feeling more comfortable around North than anyone else, happily ignoring the chair and hopped up on the desk. He turned after a moment, right leg mostly on the desk now, looking at North ready to let the cat out of the bag.

"Listen, Wash-" North began hands up and ready to move with his words.  
"I know, just get to the point." Wash took a long sip this time.  
"I was on the receiving end of an - unusual phone call." He looked at Wash with a blank face, clearing his throat. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

Wash raised an eyebrow, placing his drink down. 

"That'll leave a water mark." North scolded with a point to the desk where the drink was.  
"It's laminated, North." Wash argued, lifting the cup and wiping his hand on the light water ring it left.

North's eyes say nothing more than move it. 

Wash did.

"Relax, dad." Wash crossed his legs, looking to the other side of the wall, still sitting on North's desk drink cup in both hands.

"Maybe I will - off the desk." Wash widened his eyes, pressing his lips together, looking annoyed. "Maybe I will when South stops calling me." 

"Bitch of the South?" Wash picked up the near by photo of everyone at a barbecue a year ago, zeroing in on South.

"Tha-that's my sister, Wash." North defended poorly. "Carolina has been sharing all the details, so I've been forced on the bandwagon." 

He rolled his eyes.

"You people need to stop gossiping." Wash scoffed and forcefully leaned back on his chair near the desk. "What's with everyone?"

"We're -" Wash raised an eyebrow, knowing better than that. "Okay, Me and Carolina are worried. You shouldn't be out there messing with Tucker." 

"I have the right to, and you know it." Wash leaned up from his chair, pointing at North.  
"Oh really? What do you know?" He crossed his arms.

"Victims name -" He raised one finger. Second finger. "Shot by an off-duty L. Tucker." Third. "Judge put half a mill bail on him, York thinking "He won't fuck me over." - Wrong! He skips, and as of yesterday, he was held up on the third floor of the Charon factory with access to a borrowed car." Standing now, he placed both hands on the desk's edge and leaned in closer to North's face. "Probably long gone by now." Wash could feel his face shift to something serious.

"Damn, Wash." North chuckled.

"Mhm." He hummed, moving back to the chair, eyes going wide with realization. "Oh, he used a personal weapon; .45, Hydra-shok." He swept his arms across the air. "Now, that's what I got." He smirked, proud of himself.

"No stopping you, huh?" North looked with his shoulder slouched.  
"No way in hell." Wash crossed his arms.

North looked at him and puffed his cheeks, moved to open his drawer, checked outside his office, and gave Wash-

"Tucker's statement." North leaned back. "Don't say I never gave you nothing."

Wash's eyes went wide again, he then sat down to open the file.

"Katie?" Wash mumbled, he didn't know what happened to her.  
"Yeah," North sighed. "Working girl - mostly Chorus Street."  
"She called him for help?" Wash looked up to North.  
"Tucker got to the apartment, claims Hargrove fired first - he shot back on self defense, but -" He leaned on his elbows and turned his hands up with a small shrug.  
"- But Katie's not around to agree." Wash finished. "There was another guy?"  
"Can't find him either." North answered. "No evidence the vic' fired first - or had a gun."  
"Nothing's good is going on here." Wash added.  
"Nothing." North looked sullen.  
"Thanks, North. I'll-I'll go ask around." He closed the file and stood again.  
"Just-" North leaned his head on his hand. "Don't be dumb, Wash."  
"Got it." He pointed with one finger before leaving, he knew to go when the phone rang and - 

"Hey, Theta! How was school today?" North asked in the most happiest dad of dads voice.

He should've known Wash was going to find a way to get on someone's bad side. It was a gift. 

•••

So, Katie was a working girl. Wash thought as he drove around the broken streets and old buildings. She was just like every other girl on the corner and street; hoping to make money to feed themselves and pay bills. Wash always held respect for everyone out here, now that he thought about it. He did fear for their lives when it comes to the dangerous men and women who see them as lesser, because of what they decided to do to make ends meet. It was really pitiful how society paints prostitutes. 

And they always know something.

"Can you spare a dime?" The male chewed his gum, somewhat obnoxiously.

Wash walked up to them, on the warm day. Both of them were dressed in clothes that were pretty scandalous for the common day, he pulled out Katie's mug shot from the worn brown organizer.

"He looks like my parole officer." The woman said, commenting on Wash's more formal wear. If you could count these shorts that fell to his knees formal.

"I don't know. She's not coming-" The man crossed his arms and watched, unsure. "Aw, hell."

"Here he comes." The girl in bright yellow's grabbed her phone, tapping it and putting it to her ear.

Her friend pointed to her. "No. Don't pretend to be on the phone!" He almost yelled.  
"Answer your damn phone." She quickly pointed back. "Answer!"

Wash rose an eyebrow at them, holding the paper on his hands.

"Yeah. Anyway, you'd see how fast the  
laws would be changed if I was president.  
If I was the president, I'd be like, "This is some change you can believe in." The blonde man waved his finger.

"My mama's bipolar? Look, you would want her to be bipolar when she goes bipolar all over your you-know-what." The girl moved her head from side to side, proving her point.

"Excuse me." Wash cleared his throat.  
"I'm on the phone." The girl rolled her eyes.  
"I'm looking for a girl." He moved the picture to them.

"Nuh uh." The man in pink pointed. "You need to keep it moving."

"Yeah, that's not on the menu today, but good luck, though."  
"No," Wash's flushed. "No, I mean." He shook the small slip of paper in front of them. "I'm looking for this girl. Do you know her? Katie Jensen?"

"Okay, bye."  
"Goodbye. Bye."

Both of them ended the "calls" and pocketed their phones quickly.

"Finally," She complained. "Somebody gives a shit about Jensen."  
"I need to talk to her about Lavernius Tucker." Wash supplied.  
"You want to talk about a cop?" Both looked at him scandalously. "Look where you're at." He finished.

"It's important. I really need to talk to him." Wash looked bashfully.  
"Boy, he gave you somethin' didn't he?"  
"No." Wash was quick to shake his head.

"Well," The girl began. "I can't help you with the cop, but you want to know about Jensen, talk to the "boyfriend." She made air quotes, then looked surprised. "I'm Katarina, by the way. You can call me sister." She smiled.

"Okay, who's her boyfriend?" Wash nodded.  
"He goes by Meta. He should be at M.O.I. Gym."

"Just like that? Giving out details to the white boy?" He crossed his arms and pursed his lips, looking Wash up and down judging.

"No, no, no." Wash waved his hands around. "It's good. I'm good. I promise. Trust me." The blonde nodded, still unsure. "Thank you. This gym right here? Thank you."

"What did you do that for?" Donut started to complain.  
"The boy was blocking my sign." Sister began to fan herself.

•••

The gym was old, more like its been here ever since boxing began, but never the less. Wash took the steps leading to a darker haired man, who looked pretty young, with a single orange streak going through his short hair. He either inherited this or he's someone son.

"Come on. Come on. Give it all you got, man!" He yelled, then looked at Wash when he was almost beside of him. "When I fought, we used brass knuckles and baseball bats, not these padded gloves, you nancies!" He insulted those boxing like it was nobodies business. He folded a piece of paper in his hands, all his attention on Wash now. 

Honestly, this guy didn't look like an ex-boxer. He was skinny and lanky, more so than normal fighters, so whatever he could do would be a huge surprise to Wash.

"Hey, Boy Scout, what happened? You lose your troop?" He said, sounding smug. "Name's Felix, proprietor. Single, Libra. How can I be of help?" He smiled coyly.

"I'm Wash, recovery agent." He shrugged.  
"A bounty hunter, huh?" He chuckled. "The quicker picker-upper." 

Felix looked down over the men practicing fights. "Hey, Ortez! Ortez! One, one, elbow! Come on, harder, harder! I've seen harder hits at a sweet 16 pillow fight." He rolled his eyes as the man below looked up to him and squinted his eyes in anger.

"Is-is there somewhere else we could go to talk?" Wash asked, feeling nervous with the men twice his size below.

"Yeah, sure." He leaned off the railing of the walk way. "Too much testosterone for you, Officer?!" 

Felix yelled the last word, Wash's eyes went wide.

"No! Not an officer, not a cop!" Wash yelled trying to take the heat off of himself while quickly following the other man. 

They walked into the small office, newspapers stacked high on the desk. Felix flopped down in chair, slamming his legs on the desk, holding his hand out to the chair for Wash to sit. He did sit, he would argue reluctantly, but he sat.

"So, Mr. Felix, I'm going after a guy - Lavernius Tucker." Wash crossed his hands together.  
"Well, I don't know him." Felix said slowly, moving his hands slowly in the air with each word. "That's the truth." 

"Actually," Wash said, taking the others tone of voice. "Tucker's not the guy I'm looking for."  
"Well, that's what you just said." He moved his legs and sat forward. "How can I help you if you're not being honest with me?" He pouted. 

"He killed a guy named Jimmy Kuleska."  
"Jimmy Kuleska." Felix grinned. "You know, when I first met him, I didn't know which name to make fun of first. What a ridiculous name, huh?" He looked Wash in the eyes. "What a dirt bag, too. He tried to horn in on one of my deals with a fighter."  
"Called Meta?"  
"Yeah, Meta." Felix sneered. "I've known him when we were just kids, I gave him all my time, made sure he ate right, gave him a place to crash." He started to rub his hands together; obviously, the money.

"Well, I'm looking for Meta's girlfriend, Katie Jensen." Wash nodded.

"All right." Felix pushed himself back into the chair. "First, you're looking for Tucker, then you're looking for Meta, and now you're looking for Katie." He counted them on three fingers. "If you're trying to confuse me, you're doing a great job of it." He shook his head and sighed. 

"Just pick one."

Wash paused, thinking seriously, then nodding his head. "Katie, definitely Katie."

"Look, can I be honest with you? Sometimes I don't even know what to do with Meta. You know what I mean?" He said lowly. "Look, I wish I could be more help to you, but I gotta go." He stood and grabbed a jacket, as if that wasn't suspicious. Washington watched him closely.

"You know, I'd drop this if I were you, because these guys got a taste for violence, which I personally don't condone, but what are you gonna do?" He smiled. "You know what I mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told yall this would get updated eventually. <3


End file.
